The present invention relates generally to the monitoring of computer systems, and more particularly to the remote diagnostic and remedial monitoring of computer systems using a diagnostic agent.
Advances in technology are allowing for new uses of computers in our every-day lives. Computer systems including a computer network generally comprise a server computer that is designed to operate continuously. As such, server computers are ideal to support e-commerce applications that require continuous processing and operation. Computer servers are but a small piece of the abundant technology that is increasingly being employed to facilitate our daily lives. One can imagine a time, not too far in the future, when computer networks will be found in many homes. With the proliferation of computing, and more particularly, computer networks, a need has arisen to maintain and service these computing networks. It is no surprise that computer administrators, today, are constantly seeking new and improved tools and devices to monitor the status of computer systems. This need is especially acute in the commercial sector, where computer system downtime translates directly into lost sales, and more important, frustrated customers. The sooner the administrator realizes the system is down, the sooner the computer system can be repaired and restored back on-line. Currently, there exists automated monitoring and diagnostic systems that can be operated remotely from monitored computer networks that allow the support of multiple systems from a central location. Such computer system monitoring and diagnostic systems allow for quick diagnosis and remedy of downed computer systems.
Computer system monitoring and diagnostic applications, apparatus, and systems are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,649, entitled xe2x80x9cComputer Server with Improved Reliability, Availability, and Serviceability,xe2x80x9d relates to a computer system having monitor and control functions over a computer system""s subsystems. The computer server of a computer system maintains a system management agent which performs monitor and control functions. The system management agent monitors and controls computer systems through system management slots found on the monitored server computer. The system management agent described in the ""649 patent, however, does not contemplate alternative communications schemes by which the monitor and control system can monitor and control the computer system. Additionally, the monitor and control functions described in the ""649 patent are automated. That is, the ""649 patent does not contemplate the possibility of technical service personnel providing remedial services to monitored computer systems. By foreclosing manual solutions to discovered computer system problems, the described monitor and control system is solely relying on automated solutions for computer system operability problems. Hence, the contemplated monitoring and control system would be required to maintain information about solutions for virtually every problem that a computer system may encounter. This implementation is impractical since it requires an inordinate amount of information.
From the foregoing it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a system and methods that allow for the remote monitoring of computer systems providing diagnostic and remedial solutions for computer system problems that is independent of computer system hardware configuration. This would allow the monitoring and control of a computer system through various control interfaces generally found in current computer systems. It would be further advantageous to provide a method for monitoring and control of a computer system that allowed manual technical service to satisfy computer system operability needs, thereby reducing the amount of information needed to be maintained by a computer system monitoring and diagnostic system.
The present invention provides remote monitoring and diagnostic operations for a computer system independent of operating system, platform configuration, and communication protocol. The present invention relates to a diagnostic agent resident in the monitored computer system that is coupled via a wired or wireless communications network (e.g., wide area network, local area network, telephone network, modem, an intranet, or the Internet) to a service center. The service center includes diagnostic and remedial tools, and a mechanism for directing the diagnostic agent to perform monitoring or remedial functions on the monitored system.
The diagnostic agent performs various monitoring functions, including fault monitoring. Upon failure, the computer system is either automatically or manually rebooted and the diagnostic agent operations are invoked. The types of operations that are performed by the diagnostic agent depend on the nature of the failure or the kind of information that is sought for monitoring. If a computer system failure has occurred, the diagnostic agent performs a check on the malfunctioning computer system to preliminarily determine which portion(s) of the computer system have failed. Based on information gathered from this check, the diagnostic agent communicates with the remote service center to retrieve specific information directed to remedy the discovered failures. The diagnostic agent applies the retrieved information to overcome such failures.
Additionally, service center personnel may use the monitoring information received from the diagnostic agent to suggest, provide, and implement various products and services to meet newly discovered needs of monitored computer systems.
Other aspects of the present invention are described below.